


here's to never growing up

by weddingbells



Category: One Direction (Band), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drug Use, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, smut not described in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year a ship leaves for Slateport City, Hoenn, carrying excited trainers and Pokémon ready for a new world. Louis Tomlinson hopes to be one of them. He just didn't expect the adventure to start as soon as he gets on that ship, but it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here's to never growing up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wreckingtomlinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingtomlinson/gifts).



> After a lot of thought I ended up choosing this prompt and I hope you will enjoy this! There are probably more things I would want to add after this if I had more time but sadly, sadly I didn't. I do hope you will enjoy this though and that it is what you wanted xoxo 
> 
> I want to add that even though I am the biggest Pokémon geek I might just have made up a few things or you can find things that doesn't make sense. I do think that from what I use, most of it is correct. Zouis as Pokémon trainers was really fun to write and I hope everyone will like reading about it as well!

Louis knows he is late the moment he wakes up to the sound of chirping outside his window and not the sound of his alarm clock. He curses loudly and rolls out of bed, ending up tangled in all his bedsheets. He curses again as he falls to the floor, his elbow taking the worst of it.

"Don't say a word." He warns Fearow. Fearow is curled up in the window, clearly she hasn't just waken up even if it does look like it wasn't long ago she woke up as well, probably head tucked under her wing. She cocks her head, her beak opening and letting out her usual, judging chatter.

"We won't be late." Louis mutters. "Trousers, trousers, where do I have my trousers..."

He quickly looks to his side, and there is his trousers in the paws of Sandslash, and he is if possibly looking even more judging than Fearow is. Louis rolls his eyes at both of them.

“Where’s Charrie?” He asks, taking his trousers and putting them on. “She wouldn’t judge me like you two are. Maybe I should have let Niall catch you.”

Fearow stretches out her wings at that in a threatening way that makes Louis laugh.

“Okay, okay girl, you know I wouldn’t. But we really need to find Charrie because if we don’t…”

Charmeleon shows up, crawling out from underneath Louis’ bed and yawning, a big yawn that even sends out a little spark of flames. Louis watches her fondly.

“There, to you I can relate.” He says and then he realizes again how late it is and he freaks out for a moment. “Okay, okay, pokéballs let’s go!”

The three of them jump inside their pokéballs without much struggle, Louis fastening them all on his belt before he gives himself a three seconds chance to look in the mirror.

“Okay, we’re good, let’s go.”

 

\--

 

“You’re late.”

“Not that late.” Louis tries with pleading eyes, looking up to the very important looking man who is going through his application. “Not… not much.”

The man looks to the clock on the wall. It’s a Jigglypuff clock. Louis would comment on how a Jigglypuff clock isn’t really what he expected from this very serious place, it seems strangely not fitting, but it also really doesn’t feel like this is the time to make such comments. The man doesn’t seem to have any sense of humor at all, he is already pissed at Louis for showing up this late and Louis really doesn’t need anyone to dismiss his application to go on this cruise. He _really_ needs this.

“Mr. Tomlinson why do you want to go to Slateport City?” The man asks, pushing his glasses up from where they have been sliding down on the tip of his nose. He isn’t really looking at Louis, more reading his applications and the documents that Louis has brought as if he is trying to find something that can give him the chance to just tell Louis **no** straight away. Louis hopes he won’t. He was very, very thorough when he packed all those papers.

“I want to see new places.” Louis says and then quickly adds. “Not just that, I… I want to learn more, sir, I have been stuck in this place for years now and I have won all the gym fights there is to try out and I have grown so tired of… just being here. I need a challenge, something new, and I…”

“Why do you think Slateport City would change that for you?” The man says, interrupting Louis as if that wasn’t just what Louis was trying to explain. Louis bites his tongue from commenting on that, taking a deep breath instead to just answer his question. His mum has always told him he needs to learn how to hold his tongue. Louis thinks that is a lot to ask of him, especially from her who _always_ struggles to hold her tongue, but he knows it’s important right now.

“Slateport City is…” He pauses, knowing just how crucial it is to find the right words here. “It’s a new place, a new country, and I could meet new people, see new Pokémon and I could grow stronger, and my team could grow stronger. We need this, sir. We need to see something new and to try our power and…”

“And do you have that?” The man asks, and now he is actually looking at Louis with arched eyebrows. “Power?”

Louis nods, biting his lip.

“I believe so, yes, sir.”

“And this trip is important to you?”

Louis takes a deep breath.

“Very important sir, very important.”

“Yet you are late. _40 minutes_ from deadline, to be exact. I would say that most people to whom this matters, would make sure to be on time.”

Louis sighs, and it takes all his effort to not stomp his feet in the ground in frustration.

“I know.” He says, all his power now going to keep his voice calm and steady. “I know I was late for this but it doesn’t mean it’s not important to me. Or to my team. It’s really important to us sir, and this opportunity is what we have been looking forward to, it’s what we have worked for and honestly sir, I think that if you take a proper look at me, my team and what we have accomplished so far you should see why we deserve to go on this trip.”

Louis meets the man’s eyes. He looks back at Louis, eyes probably so much steadier than Louis’ is but he doesn’t really care about that. He keeps his eyes locked on his, hoping he will get his point across, and hoping that he won’t get a no.

It feels like it takes forever before the man starts going through his documents again.

“It’s not that bad.” He says, flicking through the pages. “I can see you won against the gym leader in Cerulean after a five minute battle.”

Louis nods.

“Yes, sir.”

“And you collected all the 8 badges within 6 months, which is quicker than most would say it takes to collect them.”

“Yes.” Louis feels a bit impatient, his heart beating faster. “Sir.” He adds quickly, because his mum always taught him, right after telling him how important it is to hold your tongue, that if you are polite you will get further in life. He hopes it will help now, hopes it will get him to Slateport City.

“Though I can’t say I’m very impressed with your grades from school.” The man says, and Louis knew that it would come up, he just _knew_ it. “Average D is quite lower than most of the people we accept on our ship. Here we have average B.”

“Sir, if I…” Louis says quickly. “School didn’t really suit me, okay? Doesn’t mean I’m not bright. I just wasn’t made for the sit still and take notes life, that’s all. I think that if you look at my records in actual life and what I have achieved, it should be more important than what I have achieved on a piece of paper. I am more than my grades.”

“Grades are important, Mr. Tomlinson.” The man says, giving him another look. Louis opens his mouth to say something else but he is cut off. “But, I do agree that from what I see of your achievements, the once in life are quite impressive indeed.”

Louis lets out a relieved sigh.

“Thank you, sir.”

The man puts the documents down on the desk in front of him. Louis actually isn’t sure if he is breathing anymore, he is just waiting.

“I will give you a chance, Mr. Tomlinson.” He says finally and Louis has to use all his power now to not start to jump up and down, celebrate with fist in the air and shouting. “But I don’t want you to make me regret this.”

“Oh no, sir you won’t.” Louis quickly says. “You won’t.”

“We allow three Pokémons on the ship, you will be sharing a cabin with another trainer and the trip will take a week. When in Slateport City we allow you to pick your living quarters yourself, and if you…”

Louis has stopped listening. Not because he is uninterested, but because he really can’t believe this dream is coming true.

_Slateport City_. He gets to go.

A new world is waiting for him.

 

\--

 

Louis is two hours early this morning. He’s got a duffel bag, knowing fully well that it’s probably not enough clothes but he didn’t want to pack too much and it’s easy to carry. Fearow, Charmeleon and Sandslash are tucked in their pokéballs, and he’s got his phone, charger and everything he could need. There is no way he is going to miss this ship or anything on this trip. He sits in the sun, just watching the ship getting ready for takeoff. It’s bigger than anything he has ever seen before. He knows that the S.S. Anne has always been seen as a big ship, but they have clearly gone even bigger with it this time. Louis thinks it’s at least 8 floors, and he can’t even count all the cabin windows. He wonders which one he will be in, wonders what he will be doing for a week and if the person he is staying with will be nice. He usually isn’t bad at making friends, and he thinks he can probably make this work.

He is thinking so much he almost ends up missing when everyone starts going aboard the ship, but he quickly gets in line.

“Tomlinson.” The girl checking his ticket says, looking at her laptop. “You will be on the 5th floor, cabin 1.”

Louis nods quickly, remembering it as he gets his key.

“5th floor cabin 1.” He repeats, and then he is off.

There is an elevator, but Louis is pretty sure it will be better if he takes the stairs which makes him get to experience the view, and so he does.

He is only slightly out of breath as he reaches the 5th floor and cabin 1 is in the far end of the corridor. He takes a deep breath as he grabs the key to open the door, a moment of worry that _‘what if it won’t work?’_ going through his mind before the keycard causes the lock to blink green, make a beep and open the door for him.

Louis closes his eyes as he steps inside.

“Hello.”

The voice startles him. He looks up, and for the first time he is seeing the view of the cabin in front of him. One tiny window, and then two beds, a place for their stuff and it even takes him a few moments to register that there is another person sitting on one of the beds.

Louis feels dizzy.

It’s a boy, his own age or maybe slightly younger but he looks like something stepping out of one of those model magazines that Louis’ sisters reads sometimes and Louis steals when they don’t know about it. He has dark brown eyes, hair that looks dyed white, it’s short and his cheekbones are those kind of cheekbones that has Louis wondering if you can cut things up using only them. His lips are crooked in an unsure smile, and Louis thinks that he might probably be one of the most gorgeous people Louis has ever seen.

If it wasn’t for the fact that he is looking at Louis with very judging eyes.

“Hi.” Louis says after finding his tongue, probably taking too long to respond. He sets off a charming smile, not one to _not_ flirt when the opportunity of a handsome boy shows itself. There doesn’t seem to be any use though. The guy huffs.

“I’m Zayn. You’re Tomlinson, right?”

“Louis.” Louis says and he walks over to the bed, unsure on what to do. He gives him another smile though, hoping it’s charming enough since his mouth doesn’t seem to be able to do the thing. “I… I’m Louis.”

“He’s Louis.” Zayn gives a look to the Pokémon curled up next to him. “Not Tomlinson.”

“Well, Tomlinson is my surname.” Louis says. “Louis Tomlinson.”

“Almost right.” Zayn says, still nodding to the Pokémon next to him.

Louis gives him an interested look, more the Pokémon than the boy now. He recognizes the soft purple fur, the tail and the red gem in it’s forehead.

“Is that an Espeon?”

Zayn nods.

“Yeah. It’s my Espeon. She’s psychic.”

Louis forgets all about how Zayn had seemed a bit hostile and judging because he has never _seen_ an Espeon before in his life. He has heard that the gym leader in Saffron city had one once, but he has never actually _seen_ one and he knows how very rare they are and how difficult it is to get one.

“Wow.” Louis says, looking at the little cat like creature curled up on the pillow. She yawns and stretches out, before going back to sleeping. “Have you had her long?”

“Since she was an Eevee.” Zayn says. His voice is short, clearly he isn’t interested in talking no matter how many smiles Louis fires off at him. _Rude_. “Evolved her myself. Had her for years.”

“She’s beautiful.” Louis says with a fond smile, impressed smile, and he wonders how difficult that must have been to do. “Do you have any other Pokémon?”

Zayn arches an eyebrow.

“Are we small talking?”

“Well…” Louis said, awkwardly. “I… I mean since we will be staying here together, I think we should get to know each other, don’t you?”

“I don’t know.” Zayn says, looking out the window. “Not really here to make _friends_.”

Louis stares at him, suddenly annoyed with the whole situation.

“Fine.” He snaps. “Obviously you are here to be a dick.”

Espeon gets up from her sleeping position. She hisses as she looks at Louis, jumping up on Zayn’s lap as if to defend him. Zayn pets her.

“Don’t threaten me.” Zayn says, and Louis laughs at that.

“Threaten you? I just said you were a dick, which isn’t a threat, I think it’s the truth.”

Zayn stares him down. Louis stares back. Then Zayn laughs.

“God, this is going to be a long trip.”

Louis looks confused, and he wishes he could understand what Zayn’s problem is. He doesn’t really want to waste time on that though, not when he’s got so much other things he could be doing.

“I’m gonna go explore the ship.” He says instead, getting up.

“Have fun.” Zayn says. It doesn’t sound even slightly sincere.

 

\--

 

Louis spends almost an hour just walking around. It seems like this ship has everything one can ask for, and even some more things that Louis didn’t know he wanted but now doesn’t understand how he could live his life without. He stops by the bigger of the pools on deck, watching Pokémon and trainers have fun and thinks about going to join them before he decides he should probably check out the rest of the ship first and anyway, none of his Pokémons like water that much. He finds his way down to the bottom floor, sipping on a smoothie he bought in one of the restaurants and that’s when he finds what he has truly been looking for.

_A battle arena._

His eyes widen as he sees it, and he can’t keep the grin off his face. He gets Charmeleon from her Pokéball, grinning as she looks up at the sign.

“Ready for a battle?” He asks and she looks at him and gives him a determined nod.

“Let’s go!” Louis says, and they head towards the front desk.

 

You sign up and then get randomly assigned to battle with someone. Louis beats the first three without much struggle at all, Charmeleon doing the best job she can do and she even looks bored as he strucks the Clefable with a fire punch, causing it to spin around dizzy until it falls down, unable to continue.

“Is there no one else?” Louis asks, looking around at the crowd gathering around him. God, he loves this a bit too much. He tries not to be smug but he is _good_ , he knows he is good and being the best is just something that is the best feeling there is. “Really? No one?”

He is about to give up, thinking that no one will face him when he hears a voice.

“I’ll go up.”

He turns around, noticing Zayn. He has changed clothes, wearing skinnier jeans than Louis has ever seen, a black leather jacket that looks like it has been worn a million times, and a plain white shirt that shows off collarbones and tattoos. He is looking as smug as Louis feels, Espeon walking next to him looking almost royal in the way she moves.

“Name?” The girl with the application asks, and Zayn turns to her, firing off a charming smile.

“Malik. Zayn Malik.”

Louis rolls his eyes.

“Too much Bond.” He says with a glare and Zayn laughs at that, eyes glimmering.

“Well, got a lot in common with the guy.” Zayn says, and Louis lets out a laugh.

“Like what?”

“He never loses either.”

Zayn jumps up in the battle ring, Espeon following. Charmeleon watches both of them, the flare of her tail going bigger which it does when she is feeling threatened. Louis calms her down, a hand on her back.

“It’s okay Charrie.” He whispers, keeping his eyes on Zayn as he clears his throat. “How many Pokémon?”

“2.” Zayn decides, and Louis nods in agreement, hoping Fearow is up for a fight as well.

“2. Your first?” He asks and Zayn chuckles.

“Espeon. Not that it matters, either way you’re gonna lose.”

“Don’t be so sure about it.” Louis hisses. “I have won everything so far.”

“That’s because you haven’t met me, doll.” Zayn says and that is it, it’s just _it_.

“Charmeleon!” Louis raises his voice. “I choose you!”

Charmeleon lets out a little growl and she jumps up, doing a spin before she lands on her feet in her battle position. She snarls and shows teeth, the flare on her tail even bigger now. Zayn smirks.

“Espeon.” He says calmly, and Espeon walks forward. She is wagging her tail, sitting down and licking her paw as she waits for instructions. It’s just as smug as Zayn is, and it annoys Louis even more.

“Charmeleon.” He says, pointing towards Zayn. “Flamethrower.”

“Espeon.” Zayn says, and he seems determined as well as calm, and it makes Louis wonder how much more annoyed he can get. Probably a bit more. “Use Reflect.”

Louis wants to laugh because Reflect is _such_ a bad move, but he doesn’t have time to laugh before Espeon stands up, the power of her Reflect hitting Charmeleons flames with such force they are pushed back towards Charmeleon.

“Back away!” Louis yells, and Charmeleon has just enough time to jump out of its way. Zayn grins.

“Ready to give up?”

“Never.” Louis says angrily. “We never give up. Charmeleon, use fire punch.”

“Espeon, use Psychic.” Zayn says calmly and before Charmeleon has time to do anything, Espeon puts her paw down on the ground, eyes glowing as she looks at Charmeleon, the psychic power flooding through her and the room.

“Char…” Louis stammers, as he watches Charmeleon whine and look confused.

“Finish it with your Last Resort.” Zayn says and Louis can only watch as Espeon jumps forward, three jumps, spinning around and then.

“Charmeleon!” Louis cries out as Charmeleon flies through the room, ending up at the far end of the battle ring, clearly unconscious.

“Charmeleon can’t continue.” The referee says with a loud voice. “Espeon is the winner.”

Louis calls Charmeleon back into her pokéball, trying to breathe calmly. When he looks up Zayn is watching him with a grin.

“Ready to give up now?”

Louis shakes his head.

“No. No. Let’s go, Fearow!”

Fearow flies out with a cry. She flies over the arena, her big wings making the dust fly off the ground and she stares at Espeon. Zayn smirks.

“A Fearow? Nice. Espeon, come back.”

Espeon jumps back, standing at Zayn’s side as he picks out a pokéball from his pocket.

“Here we go… Umbreon!”

“Shit.” Louis stares, and he can’t help but to be impressed. He has never seen an Umbreon either, only heard about them and _god,_ he is jealous that Zayn’s got both of them.

Umbreon looks a bit like Espeon but also just the opposite, and it’s with energy it jumps forward to the middle of the battle ring, giving out a few battle cries.

Louis checks his pokédex.

_Umbreon. Dark type Pokémon. Evolution from Eevee. When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby._

Louis swallows. He has never really encountered much Dark type pokémons before.

“Fearow.” He says, looking up at the ceiling where she is still flying around. “Use your Steel Wing.”

“Umbreon.” Zayn says, waving his hand. “Use Mean Look.”

“Mean…” Louis says, and then remembers what that move does. “Fearow, look away!”

But Fearow is already close to Umbreon, getting ready to use the Steel Wing and Louis just knows it’s too late.

Umbreon’s eyes start glowing, they seem bigger and they are yellow and there is a hissing sound almost going through all of the arena as Umbreon finds Fearow’s eyes.

Fearow lets out a little whine, Louis can hear the chipper of her beak as she sees the eyes.

“Fearow!” He calls out, but there is nothing else to do as she is startled by fear, falling towards the ground. “Fearow!” He tries again. “Fearow, use Fly attack!”

There is no use. He watches her fall to the ground, the sand in a cortex around her and he knows he’s lost.

He sinks to his knees, staring at the mess in front of him. He hasn’t lost in over a year. And not like this, never like this.

“Fearow, return.” He whispers, the pokéball taking her back.

“Zayn Malik is the winner!” The referee says, and Louis doesn’t even need to look up, he just knows Zayn must look smug.

Umbreon jumps back into the pokéball Zayn holds out, Espeon still at his side.

“Don’t be sad.” Zayn says, sounding more amused than concerned. “I’m just better than you.”

Louis gets to his feet, his eyes dark.

“Fuck you.”

Zayn pretends to look shocked at that. He opens his mouth, clutching a hand over his heart.

“Oh my. Language, Mr. Tomlinson!”

Louis flips him off and then walks out. He needs a big drink.

 

\--

 

He isn’t sure what time it is when he makes it back to the cabin, he isn’t even sure it’s the right cabin until his key works, the green light showing and the door opening for him. He stumbles inside, almost tripping over everything close until he falls down on his bunk bed with a giggle.

God, he is drunk.

“Did you leave anything else for the others in the bar?”

There is that annoying voice again, Louis doesn’t want to hear it and doesn’t want to look at Zayn right now. He does anyway though, Zayn is on his bed, reading a very big book and wearing glasses and a hoodie and Louis’ annoying body reacts to the way he looks.

It’s betrayal. Proper betrayal he tells his own body.

“How do you… know I’ve been to the… bar?” He stumbles over the words as well, rolling over in bed and knocking over a lamp as he does. “Shit.”

Zayn lets out a chuckle.

“Because you smell of alcohol. And Espeon sensed you in there.”

Louis stares at Espeon, sleeping on the end of Zayn’s bed and then turns to Zayn again.

“Having your Pokémon stalk me now?”

Zayn laughs again. He closes the book, placing it on the bedside table that they are sharing. Louis tries to read the title of it but everything feels blurry. He is really so very drunk.

“Yeah, because I have nothing else to do in my life than to stalk someone who can’t even fight properly.”

“Hey!” Louis says, rolling out of bed again to stand up. “I can fight. I would… I would kick your ass, Malik.”

It’s a challenge, one he knows he won’t be able to follow through on and he is really sure that it’s a big mistake even if he would have been sober. Zayn looks amused, sitting up in bed and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“Is that so?”

“I could kick your ass right now, no Pokémon needed.” Louis mumbles and then Zayn stands up and close to Louis, Louis is really aware that it’s very, extremely unfair that Zayn, a jerk like Zayn, gets to look like that. And he is also aware that his body is the worst kind of traitor for reacting like this to him.

His dick is twitching in his jeans. He tells it no and blames the alcohol for this happening.

“Really?” Zayn asks. His voice is low and he looks amused at the whole situation. “You could kick my ass, huh?”

“Fuck you, Malik.” Louis mutters because really he doesn’t know what else to say. Zayn’s grin widens.

“Yes, I know you want that.”

Louis blushes. Absolutely blushes and it’s furiously annoying that Zayn is just standing there smirking.

“Did your Espeon tell you that as well?” He snaps and Zayn lets out a loud laugh. He shakes his head.

“Oh no.” He leans closer, voice low and seductive in a way Louis has trouble to decide if it seems intended or if Zayn’s voice just is like this, if it’s hot and intriguing and tempting and so annoying just like he is. “I figured that out from the way you have been staring at me all day.”

“You wish I was staring at you.” Louis hisses, but his voice is weak as well as his knees right now and he isn’t sure he can entirely blame alcohol for it. Zayn keeps smirking.

“You know…” He murmurs, running a finger over Louis’ arm. It makes his skin goose bump. Louis wants to push him away but also wants to beg him to never stop touching him. “I’m not gay, but if I was… with you…”

“Yeah?” Louis whispers, voice trembling now. Zayn grins, leaning in so close his mouth is almost pressed against Louis’ ear.

“I would never in a million years fuck you anyway.” He grins and Louis just stares at Zayn pulls away, laughing and looking extremely pleased with himself.

Louis resists the urge to punch him in the face and instead locks himself into the bathroom.

“I hate that guy.” He repeats to himself over and over until he gets a hand on himself, jerking himself off with quick flicks of his wrists in the shower.

He comes harder than ever before.

 

\--

 

When Louis wakes up next morning his head is killing him and there is a weight on his chest that feels unfamiliar. He wonders for a moment what it is, trying to open his eyes with a groan even if the sunlight is hurting him.

“Nughg.” He says, and then manages to half open his eyes, blinking a few times.

Espeon is sitting on his stomach. Her front paws rest on his chest, and she has her head tilted to the side as she watches him with big eyes.

“Go away.” Louis mutters. He can hear the waves outside splashing against the boat. He wonders how high they go and if they reach their window. “Shoo. Why are you on me, get lost!”

She lets out a little purring sound before a cat-like meow that sounds almost offended. She walks up, putting her paw on Louis’ forehead.

“What…” Louis protests and then he hears Zayn.

“Espeon, come back here.”

Espeon mewls again, and then she jumps down from Louis and over to Zayn. Zayn is sitting at the side of the bed, and he is watching Louis carefully. Louis groans, rolling over to the side.

“Why is your Pokémon messing with me?” He complains, and then reaches for his bag, hoping he has got a bottle of water inside. It’s a success, he finds a water bottle and downs half of it before he even listens to Zayn.

“She is psychic.” Zayn says as if that explains it all. Louis is about to tell him it doesn’t mean anything, and then Zayn adds. “She can sense you’re not feeling well and she is worried about it. She is sweet like that.”

“Unlike you.” Louis mutters and then groans a little as his head hurts from the effort of talking, listening and drinking all that water. ¨

He can’t see it, but he is pretty sure anyway that Zayn is smirking.

“Yeah, exactly.” He says. Louis closes his eyes, and then he feels a hand close to his face, putting something on the bedside table.

“Pills.” Zayn says, and his voice actually does sound a bit caring. Louis is surprised. “You should probably take some. I’m going out.”

Louis wonders if he shouldn’t take anything Zayn is giving him because just to not owe him anything, but as Zayn is gone the pain in his head wins over his need to prove to Zayn that he doesn’t need his help.

He takes two pills, swallowing them down with water and then gives himself another 30 minutes of sleep.

 

\--

 

When he wakes up Zayn is still not back. Louis has a quick shower, wondering if he can still blame alcohol for his morning wank when he thinks of Zayn once again. After he is done he washes his hair twice, desperate to get the smell of bar out from it and then dresses quickly. He leaves the cabin hair still wet, thinking he can skip breakfast considering he doesn’t really feel like eating.

He makes it up to deck instead, the weather being absolutely brilliant. Just a few clouds scattered on a blue sky and it’s already hot outside. Louis is actually tempted to get a tan. He walks over to see if there are any sun chairs available when he notices Zayn. Zayn is standing by the reeling, smoking and looking as if he is part of a bad boy movie.

Louis has never found smoking attractive, never even if he smokes himself, but then again this guy could probably make brushing your teeth look hot and it is the reason Louis can’t stand him.

“Hi.” He says after debating if he should walk over to him and decide that he probably should because he isn’t rude. “You know… thank you for the pills. They really helped.”

Zayn glances over to him, giving him a half grin before exhaling smoke.

“Of course they did. Hey you know, you probably shouldn’t drink that much anyway.”

“Thanks for your concern.” Louis says. Zayn gives him a nod and doesn’t say anything else, they stay there just for a moment looking at the ocean, which is basically all they see. Louis tries to see if there are any Pokémon out, but apart from what he thinks might be a Magikarp, there isn’t much luck.

Zayn clears his throat. Louis looks to him.

“You know…” Zayn says, biting his lip. “You’re not that bad of a trainer, you know? You just need more practice. And new battle techniques. You haven’t had to vary your battle skills that much, have you?”

Louis wonders if maybe he should be offended by all this but he figures after a while that he shouldn’t. Instead he agrees, nodding his head slightly.

“Back home everything is basically the same.” He says slowly instead, running his hand over the reeling. It’s cold and a bit wet, as if it rained last night. “I haven’t really seen much new, after beating all the gyms and… I really needed this trip, because of that. I needed something new, a new world, new things to see and to try out.”

Zayn nods.

“I understand. We all want that, don’t we?”

“Is that why you’re going?” He asks, and then wishes he didn’t because something dark falls over Zayn’s face. He thinks maybe Zayn will refuse to answer, or maybe even turn around and leave but he doesn’t. Zayn just puts out the cigarette and then lights a new one.

“No.” He says finally. “I just needed… a break. My sister just… passed away.”

Louis feels his heart break. The thought of any of his younger siblings dying, or just something happen to them, is something he is always afraid of.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, and Zayn bits his lip.

“It’s okay. I mean, you gotta battle through it, right? No time to break down. I just got to keep going and that’s what I’m doing.”

Louis wants to put his hand on his arm. Zayn looks tense and hostile as if there are walls around him. Louis wonders who made him believe that it’s what you had to have in order to deal with grief.

“I don’t think that’s true.” He says softly and then lets his hand rest on Zayn’s arm. Zayn looks to his hand, a bit confused but he doesn’t push him away. “I don’t think breaking down means you can’t keep going. I think that if your body needs a breakdown, you need to give it that and only then you can pick up your pieces and move on, even stronger than before. If you just keep going without giving the body what it needs… that will just make it worse, won’t it? Like putting Band-Aids on a broken leg hoping it will heal by itself.”

It sounds like something Harry would say, Louis thinks. He grimaces on the inside at his own sappy speech, but it feels right. Zayn looks at him, expression softening.

“I’ll be alright.” He says, and then puts out the other cigarette. He wasn’t even half through with it. “I’m gonna go get my Pokémon’s a haircut.”

“Oh… okay.” Louis says, watching Zayn walk away.

He wonders how much of a lie that was.

 

\--

 

Charmeleon and Fearow are still not 100 % since yesterday, so Louis decides to only take Sandslash to the training arena the ship also have. There is a sand pit where Sandslash happily starts practicing his Dig attack and Sand attack, and Louis sits back watching with a pleased look on his face.

“I didn’t know you had a Sandslash.”

Zayn shows up without Louis noticing and Louis nods with a little smile.

“Because you haven’t met him.”

“Looking strong though.” Zayn comments. “Think it wants to go up against my Flareon?”

Louis starts laughing.

“You really like your eveelutions don’t you?”

Zayn shrugs.

“Well, they are the best, aren’t they?”

“Wouldn’t know.” Louis admits. “I have never had one.”

Zayn sits down next to him. Louis wonders why the sudden change in attitude but he doesn’t want to question it because he likes Zayn way more when Zayn isn’t being a dick to him, and he worries that if he points that out maybe Zayn will go back to what he was yesterday.

“I’m sorry I was a dick.” Zayn says after a while. Louis blinks in surprise. “I mean… I could probably have been a bit nicer about everything.”

Louis nods. An amused smile dances on his lips.

“Yeah. I guess you could.”

“I’m just no good with the whole… social interaction.” Zayn admits and Louis can’t help but laugh at that.

“Well, lucky then you have your looks.” He says before he can stop himself and his face goes red.

He is pretty sure he can see a hint of flush on Zayn’s cheeks as well but he might be imagining it, he isn’t sure.

“So… do you want to go up again?” Zayn asks. “Battle I mean?”

Louis shakes his head.

“Not right now. The others are still resting and look, he is enjoying himself. I am just gonna have a chill day.”

“That’s cool.” Zayn nods and gets up. “Uhm, you wanna get lunch or something later?”

Louis blinks surprised again and then laughs.

“Is this your effort of trying to make friends?”

“I told you I’m not very good at it.” Zayn mutters.

Louis still agrees to lunch, though.

 

\--

 

When Espeon jumps up into Louis’ lap later that night, when Zayn is reading and Louis is playing a stupid game on his phone, he wonders if this is really proof that Zayn doesn’t really hate him after all. It makes him feel kind of weird inside.

“Hey there.” Louis says with a fond smile, scratching Espeon under her cheek which causes her to close her eyes and purr. “Are you after the candy you little rascal?”

He had fed Charmeleon some candy earlier, the kind that Fearow and Sandslash only wrinkle their noses too and looks as if it’s disgusting. Charmeleon loves it though and Louis wants to pretend it’s because he makes it himself. Zayn looks up from his book with an amused smile on his lips.

“She is just trying to charm you. Don’t fall for it.”

“Oh don’t worry.” Louis says with a little chuckle. “I am not easily charmed.”

He _is_ though, that’s the thing and especially when Espeon blinks cute and purry up against him and Louis can’t help but to give her three pieces of the candy. She eats it, looking pleased before she settles on Louis’ lap, curled up with a yawn and goes to sleep.

Zayn smiles fondly.

“She likes you.”

“She does?” Louis doesn’t want to sound that surprised, but he is. “I didn’t think she would.”

Zayn looks a bit surprised.

“Why would you think that?”

Louis shrugs.

“Just a feeling I guess.”

Zayn looks as if he wants to ask more about it, but he doesn’t. Instead he closes his book.

“Do you want to go out for a smoke?” He asks instead, and it’s a question Louis knows the answer to.

“Yes please.”

 

\--

 

Louis is pretty sure the weed that Zayn wants them to smoke isn’t really allowed on this ship, but it’s late and it seems to be only them, and curled up outside on deck no one is around to see them, so Louis doesn’t think it’s that bad.

He lights his blunt that Zayn gives him, closing his eyes as he takes the first drag and enjoys it thoroughly as he lets the smoke sips through his teeth.

“Where did you even get this?” He asks, glancing over to Zayn who is lighting up his own, the moon reflecting in his hair in ways Louis thought was a myth or only for someone like Disney princes. Zayn chuckles. Smoke comes out of his mouth.

“If I tell you I have to kill you.”

“Ha ha.” Louis comments and Zayn nudges his side.

“I like spending time like this.” Zayn says after a while. “When it’s just quiet, you know? It’s nice. Silence.”

Louis shrugs.

“I don’t know. I’m kind of loud and my family are too, I’ve never really been around much silence.”

Zayn gives him a smile.

“Maybe it’s one of the things you should try. Silence.”

Louis gasps, offended.

“Is that your way of telling me I should shut up, Malik?!”

Zayn laughs loudly and shakes his head.

“No, no!”

“Sounded like it.” Louis mutters, but he can’t help but smiling. “I will not say a word for the rest of the night.

Zayn grins.

Louis lasts about a minute.

“This weed is fucking amazing.” He says, letting out a little pleased groan as he smokes the last of it. His mind is blissfully fuzzy, his body feels relaxed. Zayn nods.

“I know. It really is the best thing.”

Louis nods and Zayn glances over to him.

“You know… about yesterday…”

“What about yesterday?” Louis asks, forgetting what has been going on. Zayn blushes.

“When I said that I wouldn’t… you know… be interested in… you. That might not be the truth, entirely.”

Louis blinks. He feels very confused. He opens his mouth to say something but he can’t, and instead Zayn moves closer.

“Because I might be.” Zayn admits. “A little, you know? Because you’re so pretty and strong, and a bit annoying but… special.”

Louis laughs. It’s a nervous laugh and he hates that he starts laughing when he’s nervous. But Zayn is handsome and hot and he is sitting here basically coming onto Louis and how can he not be nervous in a situation like this?

“I thought…” He croaks. “I thought you said you’re not… gay and then…”

“I said I wasn’t gay.” Zayn muses. “Why does that have to mean I won’t be interested in you?”

Louis opens his mouth to explain when he realizes that really, there is no reason for it to mean that.

“I…” He says instead, and Zayn cups his face.

“Can I kiss you?”

Louis is pretty sure he nods but then Zayn’s lips cover his own and he is lost in kisses that deepens and deepens and Louis feels dizzy. He can’t blame the weed, he can’t blame anything but the fact that Zayn is Zayn and he is kissing him.

“Should we head back?” Zayn whispers as he pulls away for breath and Louis nods. Quickly he gets to his feet.

He is pretty sure what will happen when they finally find their cabin again and he is very much looking forward to that.

 

\--

 

Louis wakes up feeling sticky and naked and as if the body next to him is radiating heat in a way that shouldn’t be natural. There is also a pain in his arse, the pleasant kind and he remembers what they did and it makes him smile, especially when he looks over to see Zayn still sleeping next to him. Their bunk beds are really not big enough for both of them but Louis doesn’t feel like getting up right now, and he moves just slightly so that he can get the blanket away from his warm body without waking Zayn up.

He is even more beautiful like this, Louis notices. Zayn’s cheeks are still slightly flushed, lips parted and there is traces of Louis’ come both on Zayn’s chest and the pillow case. Louis wonders if there is anything else as beautiful as this, and then the thought of how extremely sappy he is getting makes him feel a bit nauseous.

He grunts and decides to roll out of bed, going for a wee before the other wakes up. When he comes back he finds his boxers, and Zayn is slowly waking up.

“Ugh.” Is Zayn’s morning greeting. Louis can’t help but laugh.

“Morning to you too.”

“Where did you go?” Zayn mutters and reaches out a hand to grab Louis, eyes still closed. “Come back here.”

Louis laughs but he lets himself be pulled back into Zayn’s embrace, snuggling up to his chest and pressing a kiss to his collarbones.

“I needed a wee.” He explains with a grin against the other’s skin. “I figured you’d rather have me doing that in the loo than in the bed.”

“Hm.” Zayn says as if he is considering it and it makes Louis laugh louder.

“Ew, gross.”

Zayn chuckles and he squirms around, both arms wrapping around Louis and he opens his eyes causing their eyes to meet. Louis feels very amused by the whole situation and Zayn looks tired and just cute as he looks back at him.

“Hi.” Zayn says again and Louis smiles, brushing Zayn’s hair out of his eyes.

“Hi.”

They kiss again. Louis gives himself a moment to think that he can get used to this.

 

\--

 

The days pass too quickly. They don’t talk about it, they don’t even talk about it when their bags are packed and they are leaving cabin 1 and the ship is closing in to land for the first time in a week. Louis stands on top of the deck, just watching and trying not to think about it, trying not to think about that the week is over and that means that him and Zayn spending every moment together is over.

They have been doing everything. All the fun stuff the ship can give them, training, battling, team tag battles against people that had no chance and just enjoyed each other. Louis has stopped sleeping in his own bed and even if his back really hurts now he can’t help but to think that he has forgotten how to sleep without a body that close to his.

But he guesses he is going to have to get used to it, even if it makes his heart sting.

It’s only been a week though, he shouldn’t be this affected by someone after just a week but he can’t help it. Zayn is _Zayn_ and it’s just something about him. Everything about him, more like it, and Louis forces himself to just push that thought away, focus on the view in front of him instead.

“Slateport City!” The captain voice says, roaring over the ship and port. “Welcome.”

Louis blinks, unable to even take in the view of him. It’s big, bigger than he thought it would be. There are houses, and people, and he can see both marts and cafés and pokécenters scattered about all over the city. He can’t keep the smile off his face. This is it. He is here.

He grabs his duffel bag, following the others as they walk down the steps to get off the ship. The solid ground under his feet feels almost weird after a week at sea. He glances over to see Zayn next to him, a sudden tug in his stomach as he realizes _this is it_.

“Well.” Zayn says with a smile. “Maybe I’ll see you around?”

Louis nods. He doesn’t like the sound of that though. It sounds like the kind of sentence you say when you will never see each other again _ever_.

“Yeah… yeah I guess so.”

“You’re going to Mauville City, right?” Zayn asks and Louis nods again. He feels stupid that all he can do is nod.

“Uh-huh. I mean… for a start. Then we’ll see where… I go.” Louis says and Zayn gives him a smile.

“An adventure. I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

“Me too.” Louis whispers and then before he can stop himself he pulls Zayn into a hug. Zayn’s arms wrap around him, they hug for what feels like forever and then Zayn press a soft kiss to his lips. Louis closes his eyes, wishes it wouldn’t end.

“Cabin 1 for life.” Zayn says, jokingly trying an awkward fist bump and Louis gives him half a smile.

“For life.”

“I’ll see you.” Zayn whispers and Louis can only nod and then Zayn is walking away and Louis wonders if it’s possible to even feel like this.

He pulls himself together. Wiping his forehead, pushing his fringe to the side and looks to the signs.

_Mauville City, straight ahead._

He starts walking. He feels a strength in his legs with each step he takes and it makes him smile. This is what he has been dreaming of. He is in Hoenn. He’s got a whole new world to see. No matter what, it’s going to be okay.

He is turning around the corner when he hears someone running up behind him.

“You know…”

Zayn is out of breath as if he has been running faster than ever before. Louis blinks, surprised to see him. He doesn’t even know what to say but his face turns into a grin.

“Yeah?”

“You don’t know what you’re looking for.” Zayn says. Louis shrugs and nods.

“Not really, no.”

“Well, I realized…” Zayn is breathing slowly as if he is trying to keep calm. “I don’t know what I’m looking for either.”

Louis’ grin is even wider now.

“Yeah?”

“So I was thinking…” Zayn fixes his backpack. Espeon is walking around to Louis, stroking against his leg. “Maybe we could… find it together.”

Louis smiles. The smile widens. And he laughs.

“Did you really?”

Zayn laughs too.

“Yeah, I thought it sounded like a good idea.”

Louis smiles. He nods before he even has time to think about it.

“Yeah. Yes. That sounds like the best idea.”

Zayn grins and he walks up to Louis’ side. Louis smiles back, bumping his elbow against Zayn’s.

“I meant what I said though.” Zayn says with a little smile as they look at each other. “I’m usually really crap at making friends.”

Louis gives him an amused smile.

“Well I’m great at it. Maybe that means that this is gonna work out.”

They start walking. Louis isn’t sure when his hand find its way inside Zayn’s hand.

But it fits there like it’s made just for him. And that makes him very pleased.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading once again x I apologize for the sappy ending. Or not.


End file.
